Irresistible Intervention: Part II
by Laureaelen-and-Elanor
Summary: We're back! This is the Second Part of our LOTR fic Trilogy. We wrote this one mostly this summer. We hope you enjoy! Please R/R. Luv, Lauri and Elle
1. Sweet Sorrow

Chapter Number: 21  
  
Chapter Title: Sweet Sorrow  
  
Original Chapter Title: Elle and Lauri set out to find Frodo and Sam  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Frodo slowly climbed the mountain. Torn, tired, and bleeding he dodged the flying bits of molten rock. Coming to the top he peered into the mouth of Mount Doom. Finding an entrance he walked to the edge of the enormous platform the walked out before him. Removing the ring from around his neck he lifted it chain and all into the air above him. 'Can I really do this?' he thought. Closing his eyes he bit his lip and slowly brought his hand over his head and around again in front of him with his fingers unraveling their grip. At that moment the ground he stood upon gave way and down he fell. The ring flew of his hand on to a ledge, away from all danger. His screams echoed in the belly of the monster as the flames engulfed his body.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry." Lauri cried to Elanor. "Oh my goodness Elanor, I'm so sorry." she began to sob. Elle shook her head and her tears flew around like rain. She backed out of Laurëaelen's embrace and picked up Sting that was by her own sword.  
  
"I shouldn't have walked away from him. He shouldn't have done this alone." She whispered running up the mountain. She came to the same platform and she screamed at the pit. Looking around she saw something gold on a ledge.  
  
"You!" she yelled climbing down to it. The heated rocks were scalding her hands but nothing could compare to the fire of her rage and sorrow. Not daring to touch it she took a piece of the wall and threw it at it. The ring clanged as it tumbled into the fire melting away all of Middle-Earth' s problems.  
  
Elanor just clung to the ledge and cried. She sobbed into the fire and she sobbed into the place that consumed her precious Frodo. Weakly she made her way back up and laid down in an obscure fashion.  
  
"Come back to me." She whispered to the soup below. "Come back and say you love me. Come back and say you'll never leave me. Come back so I can love you."  
  
"Elanor!" Lauri screamed coming to her side. "We have to leave! We have to go!"  
  
"He needs me." She cried. "I need him."  
  
"Then let us be on our way, the mountain is going to erupt sooner or later. Don't you understand? We will die if we do not leave!"  
  
"I can't leave him." She replied shutting her eyes.  
  
"He will always be with you. He will always be here." Lauri assured.  
  
"Then why did I walk away?"  
  
  
  
Elanor opened her eyes and screamed.  
  
"Elle!" Lauri yelled sitting up.  
  
"I'm alright." Her voice quavered. She wiped her face with her trembling hand.  
  
"Same one?" Lauri questioned.  
  
"Yeah." Elanor sighed.  
  
"We're leaving." Lauri stood up and folded her blanket,  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Now. Pack up."  
  
"Where are we going Lauri?"  
  
"After Frodo. Now."  
  
"What about Legolas?"  
  
"Not now Elle. Let's go."  
  
"But."  
  
"Elle, just say thank you and pack up."  
  
"Thank you." Elle said standing up hugging her friend.  
  
" Besides, I'm never going to get much sleep with you waking up screaming every night. Come on." Lauri sighed and they took off ten minutes later, for they didn't have much to carry.  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: ELLE: Did ya get a little scared there for a moment. You must've though 'Ahh! Why did they do this!? Are they insane!? Are they lazy!? Have they turned into psychopathic butterflies!?' Well maybe not the last one. But hey, whatever suits your fancy. Don't worry. Trust us. ;0)*  
  
LAURI: lol, I remember the first time I read this, I was at Elle's school for the day, and I looked at her like O_O You KILLED HIM????? Then I read the rest and was very much relieved. Heehee. Wow, We've actually made it to book two. I feel like singing! *sings "Get Happy" by Zoe Birkett* Please R/R 


	2. The River

Chapter Number: 22  
  
Chapter Title: The River  
  
Original Chapter Title: Elle Falls into a River aka "Chapter 22" *insane giggles*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I do not care if I ever walk too close to the river." Elle said turning around and walking backwards. "And I do not care if you can't see me either." She yelled though the fog.  
  
"If I loose you again, well, I do not care!" Lauri retorted quickening her pace. 'If I loose her again, I will not know what to do' she thought. For it was true, the fog had settled in early that day and the only way they knew where they we going was to walk next to the river. 'She better not be walking to close to the edge.'  
  
"You know, I feel a whole lot better today, my shoulder isn't aching, and I can almost see Frodo again in my mind. I sure hope he's all right. All by himself and all."  
  
"Uh, Elle, Sam's with him." Lauri corrected.  
  
"What?" Elle stopped in her tracks till Lauri had caught up.  
  
"Sam is with Frodo." Lauri stated again. "Didn't you know that?"  
  
"I thought he was captured, with Merry and Pippin."  
  
"Of course not. I thought we told you, I guess not."  
  
"But, but, how did Sam go with him?" Elle questioned.  
  
"He just went I guess, why?" At that Elle's face grew red and she flared angrily.  
  
"Well, he didn't seem too enthusiastic about letting me go with him."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I tried to go with him, but he said, that, that......" Elle's eyes began to water and the tears started to flow just as the sky opened up with rain.  
  
"What did he say to you Elle? What did he say?" Lauri stopped grabbing Elle on the shoulder. Elanor silently stood there shaking her head with her hair beginning stick to her face. "Tell me Elanor, what did he say to you." Lauri's tone grew hard.  
  
"He told me he didn't care, he said he didn't..he didn't.not in the first place..not ever.." Elle sobbed. Lauri drew her in and softly spoke.  
  
"It's all right. He didn't mean it, he better not have meant it. Why would he say such a thing? I'm sure he wouldn't want you hurt. Come now Elle, why wouldn't you follow him? How else could he have convinced you other wise."  
  
"I'm a burden, that's why. I'm still to blind to see my own mistakes, and if I slip up just once, I'm finished."  
  
"Elanor, you know he didn't mean it, why else would you have come this far. You followed him Elle. How would you feel if he wanted to come with you orc hunting?"  
  
"I wouldn't want him too, he might get hurt." Elle said slightly calming down  
  
"And how would you keep him from following you?" Lauri challenged. "Putting him in a vice? Tie him up some where?"  
  
"I suppose you're right. But, but, what if he meant it?" Elle started again.  
  
"Elanor, do not even think that."  
  
"What if, what, if, what if." Elanor backed away from the elf and ran in the opposite direction."  
  
"Elanor! Elanor Took, come back here!" Lauri yelled walking faster towards her.  
  
"He never cared for me in the first place! Why should anything matter now?" Elle yelled before she felt her feet give way before her.  
  
"Elle! Elle! Where are you!?" Lauri cried, just before she heard the splash. "Elle!" She bolted closer to the river, unable to see, hoping she would find the right place.  
  
"Elle! Say something because if you don't I'll never find you!" Lauri yelled.  
  
"What if I do not want to be found." Elle said.  
  
"Well that is just too bad for you then." Lauri said as she quickly followed the sound of her friend's voice. She was sitting in the shallow part of the river, not even trying to get out.  
  
"Elle, you know he didn't mean it. Don't act like this. He loves you." Lauri said and held out her hand to help the hobbit out of the water.  
  
"Maybe so." Elanor said, taking the elf's hand and pulling, causing Lauri to join her in the water with a splash.  
  
"I hope that was an accident Elle." Lauri smirked.  
  
Elle just grinned. "Empty threats mellonamin"  
  
"True." Lauri laughed and stood up. "Well, now that we're completely soaked, I suppose we need not worry about the rain." She climbed out of the water and onto the banks. She turned back, to help Elle out, but just as she turned the current picked up and swept the small creature away.  
  
"Elle!" she gasped and began to dash down the banks after her.  
  
"Lauri help!" Elanor cried as she struggled to stay above water.  
  
"Try to get to the shore!"  
  
"I can't! You know I-" Elle was cut off as she was pulled under the rushing water.  
  
"Elanor!" 'Oh no! She really is going to die this time!' Lauri's mind raced as fast as her feet. The rain hit stung her face as she ran against the wind. Then she saw Elle surface with a gasp. "Elle I'm going to get you out! I won't let you drown!" she cried, but as she stopped paying attention she turned her ankle on a slippery rock. She winced in pain but kept running when she saw Elle go under yet again.  
  
'Is this how it's going to end? Elanor is going to drown and I'm going to die the way I almost did before, with no one to help.' Lauri thought in disbelief. She ran a few more steps before she saw Elle clinging to a rock in the middle of the river.  
  
She jumped in and swam towards the rock, but was swept down the river herself. She swam towards the shore and clambered onto it, running back up to where she could see Elle.  
  
She spotted a long tree branch on the ground nearby, and carried it to the river's edge.  
  
"Elle! Hold onto the end of this branch! I'll pull you out!" she shouted and held the branch over to the stranded hobbit.  
  
Elanor gripped the branch with both hands, letting go of the rock and hoped that Lauri could pull her in before the current got her.  
  
The second Elle let go of the rock, the current began to drag her down the river. Lauri held tightly to the branch and steered it towards the shore until Elle was at last on land.  
  
The blonde hobbit coughed and sputtered for a moment, as the elf lifted her off the ground. "Elle, are you all right?" she asked, carrying her away from the river.  
  
"Y..yes. I'm sorry Lauri." Elanor said before fainting.  
  
"Elle!" Lauri gasped, then sighed. 'Frodo better have been lying.' She thought angrily as she tried to shelter the hobbit from the wind. 'For if he wasn't, he will pay dearly.' She cried out in frustration because she had nothing to put around her friend to keep her from becoming ill, because everything she had was also wet from the river water. She began desperately searching for somewhere to get out of the wind and rain.  
  
She finally found a large rock and sat behind it. 'Well there's nothing I can do about the rain, but at least we're out of the wind.' She thought. The wind whistled though the trees. The elf and the hobbit, shivered in their sleep, and somewhere Frodo looked up at the sky and his muscles became tense.  
  
"Where ever you are, and whatever the fare, I miss you so."  
  
"Come Mr. Frodo, you shouldn't lag behind." Sam said as he directed Frodo forward towards Gollum's gleaming eyes."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: ELLE: This scene somewhat actually happened to us. Less dramatic of course but for us it was a big deal. We decided to base this chapter upon that very experience. But of course you will never hear of that experience because one, I'm too lazy to write about it. And two, it's just too embarrassing.  
  
LAURI: Well, I could only post one chapter because I need to get Elle's authors notes for the next ones, so I'm sooooo sorry. I also am in a bad mood now because I just blew up the internet connection to all the upstairs computers. I live in Germany, and over here there's a different electrical currency. In the states it's 110, well, over here it's 220. Now that I know what happens when you plug a 110 appliance into a 220 plug, I don't think I'll ever do that again. *sigh* Oh well, please R/R. Maybe it'll cheer me up... 


	3. Reunion II

Chapter Number: 23  
  
Chapter Title: Reunion II  
  
Original Chapter Title: They Find them  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Elle? Elanor wake up. We have to go." Lauri said as she gently shook her hobbit friend. The rain had stopped by the early morning, giving the elf a chance to look around and check their bearings.  
  
"What? Oh, all right." the blonde hobbit said as she sat up.  
  
"The fog isn't so bad this morning. Try not to fall into anymore rivers." Lauri said with a smile.  
  
"I shall try my best." Elanor said, picking up her pack. "All of our things are still wet"  
  
"At least the rain stopped. We will try to dry them later. Right now we must be on our way. If we don't hurry, we'll never catch up to them." Lauri said as they began to walk towards a more wooded area in the distance.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
As the sun rose higher in the sky, and the week wore on, the two friends continued on through the mud and puddles from last night's rainfall.  
  
"We need more water." Elle announced as she held up her empty canteen.  
  
"And I think we should get some fire wood from here. I think some of the trees there are still dry, and it looks like it may rain again. We can't build a fire with wet branches." Lauri pointed out.  
  
"I suppose you're right."  
  
"I'll get the firewood, and you can go get some the water. That is, if I can trust you around large amounts of it." Lauri questioned, trying desperately to lighten the mood. Ever since Elle had found out about Sam, she had been quiet, and unhappy, and this was something the elf was not used to from her friend.  
  
"I'm sure you can." Elle said, but still did not look any happier.  
  
Lauri frowned, kneeling down in front of her friend. "We will find them. Don't worry." she said, "Do try and cheer up some." she added.  
  
"I will try." Elle said with a slight smile.  
  
"All right, you be careful, don't go out of my hearing distance." Lauri said, knowing very well that that would be very difficult for anyone to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Elle headed off towards the swamp, Lauri headed into the trees, searching for dry branches. She found a few amongst the constant damp that seemed to dominate most of them. She was about to head back out towards the plain, when she heard a crunch and a snap, off in the distance.  
  
She turned and headed towards the sound, being careful not to be seen. Being heard was not a problem, for when she walked, she, like every other elf, barely made a sound.  
  
She stopped behind a rather large tree and peered around the trunk and could believe her eyes. She saw none other than Samwise Gamgee, searching for firewood as well. She quietly crept out from behind the tree, and snuck up right behind the unsuspecting hobbit. Then, in one swift movement lifted the hobbit a good 4 feet off the ground into a hug.  
  
"Sam! Fancy meeting you here!" she laughed  
  
"AH! Miss Lauri is that you?!" the hobbit cried startled.  
  
"Of course it's me! How many elves do you know who are wondering about this far away from their homes?"  
  
"Two actually, but that's not the point. Where is everyone else?"  
  
Lauri's eyes stopped their happy sparkling and she became very serious.  
  
"It's only Elanor and myself I'm afraid." she said.  
  
"You don't mean they're.?"  
  
"No. no they're not dead, well, Boromir is.and Merry and Pippin were.kidnapped,"  
  
"And the others?" Sam asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer, for fear of more bad news.  
  
"Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas..." she stopped briefly at the mention of the other elf's name, "went to find Merry and Pippin. They are not harmed. Where is Frodo?"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Frodo sat at the waters edge, his canteen was already full. The swamp stunk but this water was clean enough to drink. To the right of him was a huge boulder, it stuck out of the land like a miniature peninsula. It divided him from the other side of the shore line, but he could still hear everything that went on over there. A bird cried as it dove into the water to catch a fish. Frodo heard it land on the shore and begin to devour it's meal. But then, without warning, it took off. It even left the fish behind. 'I wonder what predator chased it off?' he wondered.  
  
  
  
Elanor trudged along the plain to the shore. A bird sat there , enjoying it's meal of fresh caught fish. 'Stupid bird.' she thought as she kicked it. The bird took off as Elanor put the fish aside. Dipping her canteen into the water, she waited till all of the bubbles came to the top before drawing it out again. The hobbit screwed the top back on in empty satisfaction and brought it up to her face. Suddenly she felt that she was getting wet. Her canteen had a hole on the bottom. It was a rather large hole, and a solution could have been found to fix it but this was the last straw.  
  
Elanor was tired of the disappointments, the loss, and the pain. In anger she threw the canteen over a rock that stood between her and whatever was on the other side. Slowly, she melted into hysteria and weeping.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ow!" Frodo yelled as a rather full canteen came flying at his head. Rubbing his head he picked it up and turned it over in his hands. It had a roughly embroidered 'E' in the center and a hole in the bottom. Tracing his fingers over the handiwork a million thoughts went through his mind. But then, he heard something. It was crying, someone was crying. But from where? He looked at the rock and noted the fact that whatever it happened to be, was on the other side. He hoped it was who it sounded like. He hoped with all his soul it was her.  
  
"Elanor?" Frodo called, his throat swelling. "Elanor, is that you?"  
  
"GO AWAY!" She screamed between the sobs. "You aren't real! Stop messing with my mind! Leave me alone!" She coughed and spat before she leaned back onto the rock gasping in short breaths of air. "Besides, an illusion always sounds too good to be true."  
  
Frodo hadn't expected this reaction. His heart was in his throat when he slowly peered over the rock. At first he saw nothing, but he could still hear her whimper. He bolted to the other side and stopped right in front of her. He held his breath and just stood there. Elle lazily looked up into his face and swallowed. Frodo bent down and put his hand on her cheek. His hand tingled as he wiped away some of her tears. She blinked several times before she pulled his hand away and drew in his face instead. She kissed him on his cheek. And at that, they were certain. Frodo kissed her on her quivering lips and down they fell, into eternal bliss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: ELLE: It would be really cool if I could find a canteen with an 'E' embroidered on it. As my real name starts with an 'E'.....teehee  
  
LAURI: I feel slightly more lucky now. I actually DID get to post two chapters today! That's wonderful! Ahh, things are starting to get interesting! Also, I think hugging a hobbit would be fun! Heehee! Please R/R. 


	4. Sam Jealous

Chapter Number: 24  
  
Chapter Title: Sam Jealous  
  
Original Chapter Title: Sam Jealous  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After stories had been exchanged and explanations given, Frodo, Samwise, and Gollum settled in for a good day's rest. Lauri and Elle were wide awake so they offered to take the entire watch because they really need their rest.  
  
"Don't you worry Sam. We'll keep awake." Lauri assured him.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Laurëaelen." Sam replied putting his head down. "Gollum swaggered off somewhere, you don't have worry about him too much."  
  
"We will anyway. Good night Sam." Lauri said urging him to sleep.  
  
"Good night miss." Sam said and in an instant, he was asleep.  
  
"They must really be tired." Elanor said stroking Frodo's head because he was sleeping on her lap.  
  
"You shouldn't do that Elle, you'll wake him up."  
  
"I won't wake him up, he's fast asleep."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Of course." Elanor replied. She bent down and whispered several things in his ear. Slowly his lips curled into a smile and he let out a sigh. "He's already somewhat awake."  
  
"You are bad."  
  
"And don't you know it." Elanor chuckled.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
As the sun began to set, the ring bear awoke and began to start packing up their camp.  
  
"Are you sure you want to come with us for awhile?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"Of course. We can travel all night to get us used to your cycle. It won't be that bad." Elanor assured him. At that statement Sam sighed heavily and sulked off towards the water.  
  
"Is he alright?" Lauri asked Frodo.  
  
"Of course, he's Sam. He always hates collecting water."  
  
"I had better get some too." Elanor said and she rushed down to the water. As she came closer she heard Sam muttering to himself. Deciding not to be seen of heard she rushed to find a hiding place to hear what he was saying.  
  
"Why does Ms. Elanor get all of the attention? Why does Mr. Frodo like her so? I'm Mr. Frodo's friend and he picked me to travel with him to Mordor, not her. And yet she still pursues him and he drops everything for her. He's risking all of Middle Earth just to be with her. Mr. Frodo should be paying attention to me, not Elanor. I bet she's an agent of the Dark Lord. She was sent here to thwart our mission. But if I warn Mr. Frodo , he won't believe me. He'd rather see Samwise Gamgee be hurt than Elanor Took. What is wrong with him? It must be the ring. Elanor must be after the ring." he ranted. After that statement Elanor stepped out of her hiding place.  
  
"I am not after the ring, Sam." She whispered coming up from behind him.  
  
"Uh, Ms. Elanor, would you like me to fill those canteens for you?" Sam tried to cover.  
  
"Sam. I heard everything. How could you think I would ever hurt Frodo?" She said with tears starting to fall from her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that he give you all of his attention and he forgets his friends." Sam said lowering his head.  
  
"Sam, it's called love." She whispered again to keep from screaming it out. "I'm not an agent from the Dark Lord, I don't want the ring, and I don't mean to make you feel left out. I've never met anyone like Frodo. He can take the time to love all of us, still carry that ring, and remain unaffected to its power. Sam, I missed him, I wanted to see if he was all right. I love Frodo, I love him with all of my heart. I wouldn't want to see him get hurt anymore than you do." She said grabbing his shoulders gently.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sam began. "I guess I just didn't understand."  
  
"It's alright, misunderstandings happen. Frodo is your best friend just like Lauri is mine. I'm glad you're going with him to Mordor. He needs a friend like you with him." After she said that they hugged.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He said, as a tear began to form.  
  
"It's alright Sam. We know what we must do know. We have to help him."  
  
"I promised never to leave his side."  
  
"And you must, for I cannot."  
  
"Let us get back, Elanor. They will be expecting us." Samwise said.  
  
"Naturally." She retorted following right next to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: ELLE: I 'd like to say a little something to all thoes who stopped reading the fic because they thought it was a Mary-Sue. (yes I know they'll never read this message) "HA! In ur face!" I would never take Sam's place. I believe their relationship is the sweetest and most important thing in the entire series!  
  
LAURI: :D Hey all! Yay! Fanfiction.net is working again! We can all quit freaking out over it now! AND my Internet is fixed, up and running! I also made a my audition tape for DODDS Europe Honor Choir! Wish me luck all! Well, I'll try to start posting again regularly, but between school, homework, rehearsals for the musical, and everything else It's kinda hard! Please R/R!!!! 


	5. Confront

Chapter Number: 25  
  
Chapter Title: Confront  
  
Original Chapter Title: Gollum and Elle confrontation   
  
  
  
  
  
The very small slice of the Fellowship traveled forth. Gollum loped in front followed by Frodo and Elanor. Behind them was Sam and bringing up the rear was Lauri.  
  
"That's exactly what happened." Frodo chuckled.  
  
"And the whole town just thought he disappeared?" Elanor's eyes grew wider. "How funny. He must truly be famous." She jested.  
  
"Yes, the Baggins name was already tainted enough from his adventure so more damage is impossible to conceive." Frodo winked. Elanor laughed quietly grabbing hold of his hand.  
  
"Hurrieessssss." Gollum called.  
  
"Gollum, if we go any faster, we will have to sprout wings from or feet." Elanor quietly said.  
  
"The other Hobbitsiesssss could keeps up beforess." Gollum snorted. Elanor jogged forward and walked backwards in front of Gollum.  
  
"Is this better? Because I can out run you any day, creature. You just take us where we need to go and we won't kill you. The situation is in your favor. Think about it."  
  
"Hobbitsiesss doesn't have to be means to Smeagol." Gollum snorted again loping farther ahead.  
  
"I really don't trust him Frodo" Elanor whispered in his ear.  
  
"Neither does Sam." Frodo said shaking his head. "But I don't know how else we'll get to Mordor"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The sun rose higher in the sky as a small ray of light fixed its self on Elanor eyes. She blinked a couple of times before shutting her eyes again and rolling over. 'How am I supposed to sleep at this time of day?' She wondered. Her ears perked up suddenly as she heard a rustle in the near by bush. She glanced at her sword and quietly picked it up. Crawling over to the bush she parted the leaves. Suddenly something lunged at her. She quickly lunged back and put whatever it was in a headlock.  
  
"Hobbitisiessss!" it screeched.  
  
"Gollum." Elle spat letting it go with disgust. "What are you prowling about for, the sun is still up?"  
  
"Smeagol needed to asks Frodo's questionssssss." it sneered.  
  
"Frodo doesn't need any business with you. Go back to sleep."  
  
"But I wants to seee my preciousssss." he said then stopped, realizing that he said something he shouldn't have.  
  
"Your precious? Is that what you're in for?" Elle coolly said, her anger rising. "Is that your plan? Is it? I'll tell you something, Gollum.."she grabbed him by the neck and held him in the air. "if you betray us, I'll make sure you'll never see it again. Or anything for that matter."  
  
"Smeagol will leave the precccioussss alone, if Hobbittteesss will leave Smeagol's eyesessss alone." He shuddered closing his large eyelids shut.  
  
Elanor threw him to the ground and put away her sword." Good. You've been warned once. I won't do it again."  
  
"Smeagol thinks she shouldn't be here. Smeagol thinks he should make her goes away.." Gollum muttered to himself before slinking away into the shadows.  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: ELLE: I have to admit I wrote this chapter before I saw the movie. But now, I absolutely adore Gollum! He's soooo cool!!!  
  
LAURI: *creepy Smeagol voice* My Preeeeccciiioouuuss... bwaheeheeheeee My friend Nikki and I do this at rehearsal for the school musical (Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat). If they hear creepy Smeagol voices, they know it's us. Lol. I luvs him so much! I esp love his little songs and stuff! And when he says "Stuuuppiidd Fat Hobbit!" that was GREAT! Go Gollum! Go Gollum! 


	6. Departure II

Chapter Number: 26  
  
Chapter Title: Departure II  
  
Original Chapter Title: Frodo and Sam run away from them decide not to follow (too close)  
  
  
  
The sun was falling behind the trees when Frodo decided to slightly quicken his pace to catch up with Gollum. Elanor and Laurëaelen were falling slightly behind, talking to Sam. 'This,' Frodo thought, ' is the perfect opportunity to talk with our guide.' Catching up to the loping creature in front of him wasn't entirely easy. Gollum was determined and with every step, he tried to quicken his pace.  
  
"Gollum." He called after him.  
  
"Hobbittesss wants to talk to Smeagol?" he said not bothering to slow down.  
  
"Look, I know something is wrong."  
  
"Wrongsiieess, eh? Them other Hobbitteeiessss and Elf are slowing Smeagol."  
  
"What do you suggest we do?"  
  
"Precioussss is more important."  
  
"Yes, it is." Frodo noted sadly."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The next evening, Frodo, Sam and Gollum left Elanor and Laurëaelen. When Elanor woke up, she was surprised to find a letter written in the dust beside her and her beloved gone. With but only a few smudges she was able to make it out.  
  
My Dearest Flower, It grieves me to leave you, but I must to this alone. You know why we had to leave and my heart is breaking at the very thought of you weeping over this hurried, dust written note. I trust Gollum will deliver Sam and myself safely. Do not worry, Sam is a good soul and he will help me watch Gollum. I must leave now, for my time grows short. Forever Yours,  
  
Frodo  
  
Elanor did feel a tear roll down her cheek as she read this. But this was now out of her hobbit hands.  
  
"Lauri, they are gone again." she whispered.  
  
"I know."  
  
" I don't trust Gollum with a shred of my being. Could we just follow them for just one night more?"  
  
"Make it two Elle, and then we can say goodbye to them properly."  
  
"Of course. I hate it when my heart is in turmoil like this..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: ELLE: Short AN for a short chapter: Sorry guys for the short chapter and the short AN  
  
LAURI: Okay, yea, these chapters are unbearably short, that is why I have decided to post three at this time. I also hope that lots more wonderful reviews show up! For I do love reading them! :D I can't wait till we get to the "interesting drama part" of this book. It's in ch. 29 or so. R/R 


	7. Threats

Chapter Number: 27  
  
Chapter Title: Threats  
  
Original Chapter Title: Gollum almost catches them and Lauri threatens to kill him  
  
  
  
  
  
"This road takes us far too near to Isengard, keep close, and don't wander too far away." Lauri said to Elanor as they stopped for the day. Frodo, Sam and Gollum were a little ways to the side, on the other side of a small group of trees that remained un-touched by Saruman. They had stopped to sleep, so they would be rested to travel by nightfall. Lauri and Elle, however, we're dragging along all day and night, trying to get adjusted to the new sleeping schedule.  
  
Lauri began to set up camp as Elanor wandered towards the trees. She crept over and climbed up to the top of one to see where Frodo would be hiding that night. He hid in a hollowed out tree. She saw Sam finding a hiding place nearby as well, but where was Gollum? 'He can't have left them on their own.' She looked the other direction, and could see the tall tower of Isengard. It stood against the sky, which was growing lighter by the minute, like a dark cloud. It cast a large shadow over where she could see Laureaelen sat, trying to start a fire.  
  
She climbed down the tree and began to walk back to her friend. As she approached, the red haired elf looked up and smiled.  
  
"Are they safe?" she asked as the hobbit sat down.  
  
"Yes, they've found places to hide. Only, there was one thing, I didn't see Gollum anywhere." Elanor said.  
  
"Well, maybe he's keeping watch, or checking to see that there are no dangers near their camp site." Lauri offered.  
  
"I suppose you're right, but what if he's left them. What if he's befriended the enemy and is informing them of their location. It would be easy for them to lay hands on the ring with that kind of betrayal from him." Elle said, thinking the worst may be possible.  
  
"Don't trouble yourself with those thoughts. I'm sure it's nothing. If Gollum had wanted to betray them, he would have done so long ago." Lauri reassured.  
  
Elanor nodded and they began to busy themselves with making something to eat.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"After they had eaten, they were cleaning up a bit, and getting ready to try to sleep. Lauri was shoving some things into her bag when she heard something move in the trees near them.  
  
She grabbed her bow and fixed it with an arrow, as she quietly crept nearer to the trees.  
  
"What is it?" Elanor whispered.  
  
"Shh...I don't know yet..." Lauri said and shot an arrow towards the trees. It resulted in a loud hissing sound from the woods. Gollum jumped up out of the trees.  
  
"Why did you try to hit Gollum? Don't you likessss Gollum?" he said.  
  
Lauri put her bow away. "Why were you watching us?" she demanded  
  
"Gollum was going to tell Mr. Frodo that you were following him."  
  
"You will do no such thing." Lauri said and grabbed Gollum by the shoulders, lifting him off the ground.  
  
"Why not? You could be plotting againsssttt them. You want my precioiusssss." he hissed.  
  
"We want no such thing. If you tell them we're following them, I will hunt you down and kill you myself. Now, what are you going to do?" She said, glaring at him coldly.  
  
"I'm going to go back to my preciousssss and not tell Mr. Frodo a thing. Nice Elfssee. " Gollum hissed.  
  
"That's better." Lauri said with a fake smile as she released the ugly creature. He went creeping off back into the trees as Lauri walked back to camp where Elanor was waiting.  
  
"What was it?" she asked.  
  
"Gollum. He said he was going to tell Frodo we were following them. I don't think he's going to anymore." She said with slight smile.  
  
"What did you do?" the hobbit asked, with a smile.  
  
"Told him I would hunt him down and kill him if he did." Lauri replied.  
  
"Do you think he'll tell them?"  
  
"No. Now lets try and sleep, so we can be awake for following them later."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: ELLE: Don't hurt him! Me luv Gollum now! He's my precioussssssssss  
  
LAURI: I won't hurt him! Mesa luvs him too! He's soooo cute! But then again, he was going to give us away. Lol. I suppose he'll think twice now. :P Gosh these chapters are so freaking short! Grrr! I'm sooo sorry readers, they will be longer, and more interesting VERY SOON! R/R bitte. 


	8. Hope

Chapter Number: 28  
  
Chapter Title: Hope  
  
Original Chapter Title: They decide not to follow for good say good bye without them knowing ; They decide to go on a similar trail off to the side.  
  
  
  
Elanor sat in the shade with a rabbit in her lap. Stroking it gently she glanced at Lauri, who was watching Frodo and Sam as they slept.  
  
"Lauri, could we please just follow them one night more?" She pleaded.  
  
"It was a close call with Gollum back there, I think we're pushing our luck." Lauri sat down next to her friend and noted the furry creature in her lap.  
  
"May I ask how you acquired Mr. Hoppy there?" she smiled raising an eyebrow.  
  
"He followed me back." The hobbit smiled raising the rabbit to Lauri's eye level. "Can we keep him?"  
  
"I guess. But then you would be playing with your food." Lauri winked.  
  
"Hey! We are not going to eat him!" she replied drawing the rabbit closer to her chest.  
  
"Besides, I've already named him."  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"Hope." Elanor scratched Hope's ear.  
  
"That's just what I was thinking."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, because now I hope we find more food now that our dinner is ruined. I also hope you don't wonder off and name the berries I brought back."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Elle thought. 'This is the last night I'll see my beloved. Will I ever see him again? Will Gollum tell him that we've been following him for the past few nights? How can I just sit back and let him do this himself? He shouldn't have volunteered. Why did he? I know this will all work out in the end, but I can't see it. I wish I knew. I wish I were the ring-bearer. Not him. He can do it, it's just that he shouldn't have to. This should not have happened to him. Before this started, he was so innocent. Look at what the ring is doing to him! I can feel the weight on his heart. The weight on his mind. The weight on his soul. Something will break. Something will snap. I was never innocent. I should be the ring-bearer. If I were to die, it would be less tragic. All I can do now is release Hope to him and trust that he finds him for supper. Release Hope to him. Hope. Yes, I can give him hope. Hope is what he needs. Hope will mend his breaking points. It is hope will destroy the ring. The ring craves despair. It is only natural.'  
  
"Lauri!" she called to her almost silently. "I am giving him hope and then we are leaving him to find his way."  
  
"Hope is a smart rabbit, and it will serve as a fine meal for Frodo and Sam."  
  
"Yes, Laurëaelen, I am also leaving him the rabbit." she sighed. Lauri understood and nodded in agreement.  
  
'Ah, Mellonamin. If we could follow him in the fires of Mordor, we would.' she sadly shook her head.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Frodo gently took the rabbit that Gollum had caught and held before Gollum would have to kill it. He glanced at the rabbit's neck. He noticed that it had a strip of cloth around its neck. He removed it and saw that it had a word cut into it. Holding it up to the moonlight he read the word softly to himself.  
  
"Hope." he sighed. "Many thanks, my love."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: ELLE: I don't want to leave him!!!1 * cries and gabs Frodo by the ankles as Lauri is dragging her away.*  
  
LAURI: We have to leave him! Then it will be more interesting! And I cannot BELIVE you're letting them eat the bunny! Granted, Bunnies are evil. I should know, I had two once, they were evil demon bunnies that bit me! *sniffle* Cute but deadly! :P I'm watching the movie "Signs". I have a feeling I'll be sleeping in my parents room tonite! Scary movie! R/R bitte! 


	9. Capture II

Chapter Number: 29  
  
Chapter Title: Capture II  
  
Original Chapter Title: Capture  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Elanor unscrewed the cap on her canteen. Drinking heavily she gazed up at the tree she was to climb. She set the water down and began shimming up the trunk.  
  
"Are you at the top yet?" Lauri whispered.  
  
"Not exactly." Elle whispered back.  
  
"Good. I can't hear anybody but I feel something isn't right."  
  
Elanor peeked over the tops of the branches and she could faintly make out Sam and Frodo following Gollum into the night.  
  
"I see them. Everything is all right. They're okay. We can keep going now. Lauri?" The hobbit said in concern. She couldn't hear her friends voice answer anymore so she decided to climb down early to see that was going on. Elanor came to the last few branches of the tree so she decided to jump the rest. As soon as her feet hit the ground she saw that something was very wrong. Dozens of orcs surrounded her and had Lauri in a cage.  
  
"Run Elle!" she screamed.  
  
"Holy...." Elle began before an orc grabbed her by the ankles and swung her over his back. These orcs were monstrous, larger then your normal orc or goblin. These orcs had to be another creation of Saruman.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Where are you taking us?" Lauri demanded to the orcs that were leading her to the tower of Isengard.  
  
"You'll know soon elf." The biggest, and Lauri would have to say, ugliest of the crew spat.  
  
Once again she struggled to escape, but the bars on the cage were hot, every time she touched them she had to pull her hand back quickly or be burnt. 'It must be some spell. I hate wizards.' "Hey ugly!" she called to the orc that was carrying Elanor. It briefly turned around to face her but then turned back to say something to another orc. This put Elanor, who was over the orcs shoulder, facing her elven friend.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" she cried quietly to Lauri.  
  
"Trust me." Lauri said. "Yea I was talking to you!" she continued to the orc who turned again, "What? You don't like being called Ugly? Well now, you have been sheltered. Why don't you let me out of this cage? What's wrong? You think a girl can hurt you?!" she shouted.  
  
With this the orc lurched forward into the searing hot bars, dropping the blonde hobbit to the ground. Lauri grabbed it around it's neck and began to strangle it to death. The orc roared in pain as it was burnt and strangled while all the other orcs watched, not noticing at all that one of the prisoners was escaping.  
  
Lauri watched and made sure Elle was safely hidden in the woods before she grabbed an arrow out of her quiver with one hand still griping the orc's neck.  
  
"This is what you get for trying to hurt my friend again." she hissed and shoved the arrow through the orc's face. She released the dead orc and sat down in the cage cross-legged.  
  
All the other orcs looked on in horror, and fear of the she-elf in the cage. She looked up, pushing her hair over her shoulders and smirked. "Who's next then?"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Only when they reached the tower did the orcs notice that the hobbit was missing. 'Not the smartest creatures are they?' Lauri thought as she tried to think of a way to escape. 'At least Elle got away.'  
  
They got to the door and the biggest orc (A.N.: Lauri: Which I have affectionately nicknamed 'Dumbass') opened the cage, and roughly grabbed Lauri by the wrist and yanked her out. As soon as she was out, she grabbed an arrow with the other hand and stabbed at the big orc, but before her arrow could connect with flesh, the orc grabbed her other wrist. He freed his other hand by releasing her empty one, and with it he snapped the arrow in two. At the same time, she had to stifle a cry, for she was sure she felt her wrist do the same as her arrow.  
  
The orc took Lauri into a large room, in the middle sat the demon himself, Saruman the White.  
  
"We meet again Laurëaelen. You think you would have learned after the first time, but you continued. You continued to hunt my army, and now, you shall pay."  
  
"Nice to see you again too. Oh, before I forget, there's a slight flaw in your precious 'army'. They're dumber than rocks. One of their prisoners got away on the way here. They didn't notice until we got here." Lauri said with a fake smile.  
  
"Silence elf, did he say you could speak?" the orc growled, tightening it's grip on her surely broken wrist, 'causing her to feel faint.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Lauri asked, her voice pained.  
  
"I only wish to know who it is that carries the ring?"  
  
"I'll never tell you that."  
  
"Oh really? Then I'll just have to go after your little friend and ask her."  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh Yes, it would be no trouble at all, and until she gets here, we can just lend you a room. Let's take her to her room then, shall we." Saruman said and beckoned for the orc to follow.  
  
As she was lead down twisting, hallways, that seemed to wind downward, Lauri began to wonder what Saruman was up to. 'Obviously he knows one of my weaknesses, Elanor, but surely he can't know about them all. He doesn't know about Legolas does he? Or maybe he re-captured Elle already.' She felt ill at the thought of that, and decided to stop thinking, and try and figure out where they were taking her.  
  
They stopped outside of a door that looked strangely like the wall of a cave. Saruman lifted up his staff and the door opened, revealing a dark, dank room. Lauri's eyes went wide with fear. 'The weakness of all elves...'  
  
"Here you are, just for you, we have reserved this wonderful cave of a room. We know you'll just enjoy your wait so much. We'll see you again when we've found your friend. I'm sure she'll be delighted to see you, that is, if she's still alive by then." And with that the orc thrust Lauri into the room and the door slammed shut.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: ELLE: Ha, ha! Stupid orc! Hey wait! You still have my elf!!!  
  
  
  
LAURI: Owwww! I can't believe the NERVE of that Orc! How DARE he break my wrist! And don't even get me started on Saruman! *seethe* But at least I got my revenge. That'll teach them to try and kidnap you again Elle! They should know by now, "Do NOT piss off the elf-maiden!". Lol I luv this chapter, I love my line ; "Who's Next then?" . You just HAVE to say that with the british accent (which by the way, in case you all don't know, my character has, as does every other character in the book heehee) ! It's just great! Anyways, R/R bitte. 


	10. The Dark Room

Chapter Number: 30  
  
Chapter Title: The Dark Room  
  
Original Chapter Title: Lauri is locked in the Dark Room  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lauri sat as close to the door as she could. Or at least she thought it was the door. She couldn't tell because it was pitch black. She held her hand up in front of her face and couldn't see it at all. Now she was scared, and that didn't happen to often in her life. She tried to feel around for a crack in the door, anything that would let in a small amount of light, but found none, in fact, she wasn't even sure that she was near the door. It all was the same, cold damp stone.  
  
She stood up and walked around the room, it was a big circle, so she was never sure where she was. There was no way out, no light, nothing. She sat down against one wall, and drew her knees up to her chest, with her arms around them. 'This is okay, I can get through this.' She told herself. 'It's nothing more than a room without a light.'  
  
After what felt like an hour she was sufficiently terrified. She felt that if she had to stay without vision much longer, it would become permanent. She tried again to find a crack somewhere in the wall, but found nothing. She sank down to the cold stone floor and began to cry. She was alone, with nothing but the sound of her own sobs to keep her company.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elanor ran through the woods, looking in trees, holes and any other hiding place conceivable. She was peeking into a nearby tree, when she smelled a very bad smell that she could only associate with none other than Gollum. She whirled around and there he was, hissing, behind her.  
  
"Where are they?!" she demanded, gripping the creature around the throat.  
  
"Why should I tell you. You might be trying to steal my preciousssssss." he hissed.  
  
"The only thing that you're going to consider precious in a moment is your head, before I bash it in!" Elanor shouted angrily.  
  
"Sméagol will takes you to them. Sméagol is nice, we likes hobbitsss..." he said and Elle released her death grip.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Lauri had stopped crying when she heard something move outside. She had hoped that it was someone to rescue her, or an orc, or even Saruman, anyone to open that door and give her some light. She was also beginning to feel hungry, but she didn't see any hope to them feeding her. 'Why would they do that? It would be the humane thing to do, so of course they aren't going to do it.' She could feel herself falling into her own fear. She was an elf, they were meant to be close to nature, but in this room all there was was cold dead stone. The air was old and thick, and it seemed to suffocate her. She desperately wanted out of that room, she felt like screaming, but instead she just burst into tears. 'Please someone help me...please...anyone...' she said over and over again in her mind. 'Elanor, Legolas, someone help.' She curled up on the floor and cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Elanor stopped quietly where Sam and Frodo slept. She bent down close to Frodo and kissed his head. "Frodo." she whispered. "Wake up, love" she coaxed. Frodo shot up and screamed briefly as Elanor held her hand to his mouth. "Shhhh. Don't wake Sam."  
  
"Mr. Frodo! Are you alright! Sam said running towards them with his sword drawn. He tripped on a root and went flying just as Elanor blocked his blow with her recovered sword.  
  
"Try and be more careful Sam." She said letting Frodo speak.  
  
"Why are you here?! You aren't supposed to be here! Did you follow us?! How could you?! You promised!" he raved. Elle kissed him a couple of times so he would relax.  
  
"Let's try that again?" she taunted.  
  
"Speak then." Frodo smirked.  
  
"Lauri and I were captured by orcs sent by Saruman. I got away and Lauri needs help. I don't know if she's okay." She said quickly. Just then, Lauri's voice entered her mind.  
  
'Please someone help me...please...anyone.... Elanor, Legolas, someone help.'  
  
"Lauri!" she cried. "I'm coming!" Elle yelled. "Frodo, I must go, now. Whatever you do, don't help me."  
  
"Hey, where have I heard that before?" Sam said.  
  
"Go away Sam!" Frodo and Elle said in unison. Sam slowly turned and left leaving Frodo to take Elle's hands.  
  
"You know I would never leave you." Frodo sighed.  
  
'I know." She said before she kissed him briefly and bolting.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Lauri turned over in her sleep; she was having a nightmare. She was in the dark and could barely see. She turned when she heard a step, and saw Legolas behind her. "Legolas?" she cried, not realizing she was actually saying it. "Legolas save me...help me please..." she whimpered. Then, she saw Saruman come up behind her, and grab her. "Tua..." then she woke up with a yelp.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside near the destroyed gates of Isengard, Legolas sat with Aragorn, Gimli, Pippin, Merry and Gandalf. They were all sitting down talking of their adventures, when Legolas stopped listening. He thought he heard a voice, her voice. "Legolas?" he heard her say. He looked around to see where she was, and saw no one. "Legolas save me." she sounded afraid. 'Where is she?' he looked around frantically.  
  
"Legolas? What is it?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Yes, you look distracted." Aragorn said.  
  
"Laurëaelen. I hear her. Don't you hear her? She sounds like she's afraid. We must find her." He said  
  
"I didn't hear her at all" Gimli said looking at his elf friend.  
  
"What? But how could you not hear her?" Legolas asked, shocked, "help me please..." he heard her again, she sounded as if she were crying.  
  
"Legolas, are you still hearing her?" Merry asked, noticing he was looking strangely again.  
  
"Yes..." he faded, "why am I the only one hearing her?" He saw an image of Saruman and she cried "Tua...". Then there was only silence.  
  
"Telepathy." Gandalf said.  
  
"You think she has telepathy?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes, why else would you be the only one to hear her?" Gandalf said.  
  
"Well, we still have to find her. She's frightened......I think that Saruman has her. We have to go to the tower." Legolas said jumping up.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Lauri sat up, she had just woken from her dream and was again, alone in the dark. She wished she weren't alone anymore. She sat there trembling; she was also beginning to feel as if she were running out of air, as terrible as it was. 'Some one let me out. I'm going to go mad in here!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ELVISH: "Tua!" - Help!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: ELLE: It's dark and it's a room. teehee. Hang in Lauri! Mesa coming!!!!!  
  
  
  
LAURI: *rocks back and forth, eyes glassy* OMG OMG OMG...OMG OMG OMG... Let me out!!! I can totally relate to this, because in real life, I can't stand pitch dark, or dead silence. It totally freaks me out, plus, I'm claustrophobic so the whole "Running out of air" thing totally applies as well. That's one of the reasons it was so easy to write this chapter. :) What did u all think? Interesting? I hope so! I hope to see loads of reviews! 


	11. Capture III

Chapter Number: 31  
  
Chapter Title: Capture III  
  
Original Chapter Title: Elle goes to Frodo for help (gets captured)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Frodo, you don't understand! They're coming for you! You need to leave here now!" Elanor yelled.  
  
"What about you?" the ring bearer replied.  
  
" Don't worry about me I'll be fine. Here, give me some of your clothing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just give it to me." Elanor said holding out her hand. Frodo dug through his sack and took out a pair of hobbit-sized pants and a long sleeved shirt.  
  
"Here, it's not much but..."  
  
"It's fine. Turn around."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I have to change, turn around."  
  
"I don't know what this is about." Frodo sighed. In mere minutes Elle was in Frodo's clothing and the rest of hers was in his bag.  
  
"There, done. Goodbye my love." Elanor said pecking him on the cheek.  
  
"But Elanor! Why are you doing this?"  
  
"How else am I going to get into Isengard and save you at the same time?" She winked.  
  
"You mustn't do this!" He exclaimed. "He'll torture you." at that comment Elanor looked at the ground and cold fear filled her eyes.  
  
"Listen, what ever he does to me, I'll always love you. Now run! You have a world to save from death and destruction!" She said one more time before flying out the door.  
  
"And I will always love you!" He called out after her. Frodo felt awful. This wasn't the first time his girlfriend had to save him. He dug through his bag and pulled out the frilly blouse she had left behind.  
  
"Great. He muttered and he went to go collect Sam and Gollum. He had a feeling that their sleeping periods were going to get shorter.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
She ran with all of her might towards the approaching orcs. 'If I'm lucky, I'll get a ride.' she thought before screaming at them. "Ahh! Orcs! They've come to capture me and the ring of power! I must run!"  
  
A couple of them turned their heads towards her and grinned. She acted as though she was frozen with fear as an orc jogged towards her and scooped her up.  
  
"I have the halfling!" it bellowed and the minature army turned towards Isengard and away from Frodo and Sam. 'At least I did one thing right.' Elle thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Elanor sighed. She hated being captured. It was so tedious. But at least she'd be able to save Lauri, if it wasn't too late. Elle hoped against hope that she was okay but knowing Saruman, she probably wasn't. That's not the time to think about this. Isengard came into view and she know she could expect a warm welcome.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahh, I see you've brought me the ring bearer." Saruman said walking towards the orc carrying Elle.  
  
"Saruman, I see you've remodeled a bit. Good for you." Elle said as soon as he could see her face.  
  
"What?!" He screamed. "You brought the wrong one! This one is female! The ring bearer is a male!  
  
"That must really be a disappointment for you." Elle laughed.  
  
"Put her down!" Saruman ordered. Elle was thrown to the ground and Saruman picked her up by the collar of her shirt.  
  
"Where is he?" He snarled.  
  
"Where is she?" Elanor snarled back.  
  
"So be it." Saruman yelled whisking her inside and taking her down stairs as far as they could go. She could see a very large stone cell with one practically invisible door and three orcs guarding it.  
  
"Let me help you and your friend try and remember where the ring bearer is." He spat. The door opened and Elle was thrown in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: ELLE: *singing to self to the tune of jingle bells* Oh what fun it is to ride on a one orc as a slave! Hey! Isengard, Isengard, I'm goin' there hurray! Oh what fun it is to ride on a one orc as a slave! Hey!  
  
LAURI: Heh heh, stupid orcs. "Ahh! Orcs! They've come to capture me an the ring of power! I must run!" heh heh. Good one Elle! But, unfortunately you've been thrown in the terribly scary room with me now... GET ME OUT OF HERE! R/R please 


	12. The Terrors of Isengard

Chapter Number: 32  
  
Chapter Title: The Terrors of Isengard  
  
Original Chapter Title: Elle is brought to Saruman where Lauri is  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lauri was sitting, in tears on the ground when the door opened. She had to look away slightly because of the bright light, however she was thankful that it was there. She heard a thud and a moan, as the door was slammed shut again.  
  
"Who...who's there?" Lauri whimpered.  
  
"Lauri? Lauri! It's me Elle." the hobbit said sitting up.  
  
"Elle?" Lauri gasped as the hobbit scrambled over to where she heard her friend.  
  
"How long have they had you locked in here?!" she asked placing her hand on the elf's shoulder. She was shaking constantly and Elle knew she was terrified.  
  
"Since...since...I got here..." Lauri said, trying to contain her tears.  
  
"It will be alright."  
  
"I doubt it. Are you all right? Did they hurt you? As you can tell, I can't see you..." Lauri said on the brink of tears again.  
  
"I'm fine. We're both fine, for now. Just close your eyes. Don't think about the dark. Besides, we might get the wall if we're lucky."  
  
"Yeah, lucky." Lauri said closing her eyes. "How did you know I was here?"  
  
"I heard you. You spoke to me, through telepathy." Elanor said  
  
"I didn't know I could do that...Maybe Legolas heard me too!" Lauri said with hope.  
  
"Maybe. Lets hope so, because I don't know how else we're going to get out of this mess."  
  
"But even is he did hear me, how would he know where to find me. He's probably not anywhere near here either. They would never make it in time..."  
  
"You never know. Determination is a strange thing." Elanor said trying to cheer her friend up a bit.  
  
"I suppose you're right. Where is Frodo?"  
  
"I left him with Sam and Gollum again. They're safe, I think."  
  
"I hope so. If they get him too, there will be no hope left for middle earth. There will be no hope left for anyone..." Lauri said sadly.  
  
"Don't say things like that. Didn't you once tell me not to think of the horrible things." Elanor said taking Lauri's hand, causing her friend to wince slightly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Elanor asked, releasing her friend's hand.  
  
"Nothing...it's just my wrist, I think it may be broken. It doesn't hurt, only when I use it, or when something touches it." Lauri said.  
  
"How did it get broken?" Elanor asked.  
  
"The big orc from the group of orcs that kidnapped us the first time. I tried to stab him with an arrow, and he broke my wrist."  
  
Elanor cringed at the thought, and all though Lauri could not see her, she sensed it.  
  
"It's not that bad Elle, really" the elf re assured. "Not nearly as bad as this room at least."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
The two friends were sitting quietly when the door opened, letting in blinding light. Before they could adjust, they were grabbed by some of the rather large orcs from before. They fought and kicked and actually managed to get away briefly, but were grabbed again, this time, more roughly than before. The orcs grabbed them so tightly they felt that they couldn't breathe. They were taken to yet another large open room in the tower of Isengard.  
  
"Have you had enough yet? Are you ready to tell me where the one who carries the ring is hiding?" Saruman asked.  
  
"We aren't going to tell you." Lauri said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Why do you keep asking?" Elle added.  
  
"I think maybe I can convince you otherwise." Saruman smiled and with a simple movement of his staff, he had them out of the orcs grasp and on the floor.  
  
"Your friend Gandalf enjoyed this, so I figure you will too." He smirked and they flew over and hit the wall hard, then hit the floor again, just as hard as before.  
  
"Will you tell me now?" he asked turning first to Lauri, who was trying to push herself up, but failing.  
  
"Amin feuya ten'lle." Lauri coughed, seeing blood on the floor before her, before she was thrown against the opposite wall and into the floor again.  
  
"What about you, halfling?" he turned to Elanor.  
  
"Antolle uluma sulrim" she growled and was thrown the same way as Lauri had been.  
  
"So, neither of you will tell me then? Fine, you will suffer." He said and they were both lifted high in the air, and then slammed into the floor. This time, they were both knocked unconscious.  
  
"Have them chained on the wall. I'll deal with them later" Saruman ordered the large orcs. And so the orcs set to work, chaining the bleeding elf and hobbit to the wall by their wrists.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ELVISH: Amin feuya ten'lle: You Disgust me  
  
Antolle uluma sulrim: Much wind pours from your mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: ELLE: Stupid ugly old white dude. Please leave all questions. All will be explained in the end young skywalkers.  
  
LAURI: I'm so sorry about not updated. If you want the honest truth, it's because we only have three or four more chapters to go till we have no more written, and I want to give us some time to write some more. Or at least to finish Book 2 (which ends with Chapter 40) Then we can maybe do some massive work and start Book 3! Well, anyways, I have some super good news! I'm got accepted and will be going to DODDS Creative Connections (Classes on the Arts, Mine's called "Way Off Broadway") for the last week of Feb. (23-28). I'm so looking forward to it! But that means I won't have internet for a week! I'll Die I tell you! DIE! O_O Well, Elle and I have Exams all this coming week at school, so if posting is still slow, you now have several reasons as to why. :D Please R/R and I'm begging you to tell your friends to read this fic! Heehee 


	13. Worthless

Chapter Number: 34  
  
Chapter Title: Worthless  
  
Original Chapter Title: Saruman threats turns Elle and Lauri into humans  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, well. The small one has finally awoken." Saruman taunted. The she-hobbit groaned at the site of him.  
  
"The albino look doesn't suite you well Saruman." She retorted.  
  
"Cocky are we? Maybe you need a little more time on the wall?"  
  
"Oh, no. Your hospitality has been more than torturous. Remind me to send you a fruit basket when I return home."  
  
"You are foolish to think you will ever escape the grasp of Saruman."  
  
"And you are foolish to refer to yourself in third person like that. You're right in front of me and besides, you're the only ugly guy around who would intend on keeping us locked up."  
  
"Tell me Elanor, who has the ring?"  
  
"Not all men look good in jewelry."  
  
"Well then, would you mind telling me what your weaknesses are? I'm not one for small talk."  
  
"I haven't been to fond of dying, but if it means I won't have to wake up to the smell of crusty old men like you, it might not be a problem."  
  
"Death can be arranged. But not for you. How about the elf?" He said moving his long finger across her cheek cutting into it deeply. Lauri still didn't fully awaken but she shuddered in her sleep. Elanor's voice began to quiver as she closed her eyes.  
  
"You don't like it when I do this? What's wrong? Is she your friend? Maybe she should die. Too bad I don't have a weakness out of you. Wait a minute, yes I do." He maliciously smirked before doing the same thing to the elf's face again.  
  
"Stop that." she forcefully said.  
  
"It's too bad I don't have your other friend; Frodo is it? I would really enjoy his company. He could actually die faster. But I guess the slower the better." Saruman glided over to her and breathed on her face. She choked and opened her eyes.  
  
"Auta minqula orqu." She hissed and then spit on his face. The goo slid down his face as he took his sleeve to wipe it off.  
  
"So, you have chosen a fate worse than death." He growled. Then so be it. Why not be turned into the most useless creature on the face of Middle- Earth? The most greedy, worthless, brainless, senseless fools ever to be created? Why not expose you as you really are? We all know this is a disguise.  
  
"NO! We're different. We aren't what you say we are." Elanor said her eyes swelling.  
  
"And just who are you trying to fool? You aren't a Hobbit, and she isn't an Elf. What a wonderful fantasy it was that they created for you. What a wonderful lie. It isn't wise to lie." He snarled. He grabbed Elanor by the throat and she could slowly feel the magic leave her body. He had her head tilt back as she tried to kick him as hard as she could. A black light filled her body as it began to decompose the elf magic that was in her and it flowed out of her mouth. Tears dropped from her eyes as her limbs became useless, her will over her own body was being oppressed. Saruman smiled as the power filled his body and slowly Elle's body began to grow.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Lauri's eyes opened slowly, as she regained consciousness. She turned her head slightly to see where Elanor was, and nearly passed out again. "Elle? Oh no...Elle!" she cried weakly to her barely conscious friend. She turned her head back to Saruman, who was standing there with a smirk.  
  
"What did you do to her?" she demanded.  
  
"I only revealed her for what she truly is. Why? Does that bother you? Of course it does, I know she is your weakness. I saw what happened when I took her from you. I saw it all. It's too bad it didn't work though. I suppose I shall have to try again won't I?" he said moving towards the now human hobbit. He held his hand before her, and muttered something of an incantation, causing her to writhe in pain.  
  
"No. Don't hurt her." Lauri choked out, almost in tears.  
  
"Tell me who carries the ring." Saruman said, ceasing the spell temporarily.  
  
"Never." Lauri growled.  
  
"Have it your way." Saruman drawled, and began the spell again. The former hobbit cried out in pain, and new tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Tampa! Don't hurt her!" Lauri cried, tears streaming down her face, "Take me instead." She could see Elanor's eyes widen, and heard her try and say what sounded like, "Lauri no..." but disregarded it.  
  
"That can be done. You wish to be harmed? So be it. I can do the same to you as I did her." Saruman said, and began to remove all of the magic from Laurëaelen's body as well. She cried out and twisted about in the chains that bound her. She felt the pain from her broken wrist return, for it had long ago left due to her healing. In fact, she realized, that her whole body was beginning to hurt.  
  
"Of course I cannot promise that I won't harm her after your finished." Saruman said smugly as Lauri began to shrink.  
  
'Someone save us...Tua!' Lauri thought, before could no longer concentrate on anything more but the pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ELVISH: "Tua!" ~ Help "Tampa" ~ Stop "Auta minqula orqu" ~ Go kiss an orc. (Lauri and Elle's Motto)  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: ELLE: Well, being a human has it's good sides: 1. No more hairy feet 2. ......... No, um. I think that's about it....  
  
LAURI: So sorry about the delay. Exams hit me hard, and I'm also now sick. -_- But I've got more good news! Along with attending DODDS Creative Connections I got accepted to attend Honor Choir too! Go me! Go me! Well, anywho, what did u think of that chapter? Good? I hope so! It's not the MOST depressing, but it's pretty darn sad! :P R/R bitte!!!!! 


End file.
